El muchacho que me rompio el corazon
by moonandearthlove
Summary: Todos conocemos la famosa frase de Lita “me recuerda al muchacho que me rompio el corazon”, ¿pero alguien sabe lo que realmente paso?. Un bar y muchos recuerdos en solo dos capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

_Para escribir mis historias me base en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercializacion. Solo me limito a realizar una adaptacion de la historia original, llamada "sailor moon"_.

"**El muchacho que me rompio el corazon****". Por **

**Este es el link en youtube. Es la musica que seleccione para este oneshot. Disculpen la informalidad, pero hagan la prueba, les otorgara un lindo clima para la lectura. Como el link se censura. tengan en cuenta de copiarlo en la barra de busqueda y agregarle adelante del ****.com**** con el que comienza la direccion el ****www**** y ****youtube**** ( lo pongo asi porque se borra). en vez de la ****y**** pongan un punto y no dejen espacio. luego la direccion y listo.**

**PRIMERA CANCION:** .com/watch?v=aBKcKQHZXks

_**CAPITULO UNO:**_

---- Una muchacha...sola... Sentada en la barra de un bar.

Su vestido color oliva, con escote en v hasta el final de la espalda, breteles finos, una cola alta, y sus distintivos aretes de rosa.

Lita estaba cruzada de piernas, de costado y apoyando ambos codos en la mesada, apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos y con la otra jugaba con un anillo.

Un pianista tocaba en el lugar, la voz de una mujer lo acompañaba, y ella oía la música. Sus ojos vagaban por el lugar… observaba a los grupos de amigos, las parejas…

La voz de un hombre interrumpe sus pensamientos.

_- ¿Desea algo de tomar señorita?_

_- Ah?... ¡si!..Un cosmopolitan por favor_. Contesta para luego bajar nuevamente la guardia y sumergirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Aun recordaba a ese muchacho que le rompió el corazón. Pensaba que…había pasado momentos muy lindos con el... y no entendía por qué la vida era injusta con ella…Ella quería alguien a quien amar... y por supuesto, alguien a quien poder contarle sus confidencias, sus temores, sus sueños… alguien que pudiera esperarla, comprenderla, amarla…

Era difícil para ella aceptar que ser guerrera conllevaba un precio muy grande, y comprendía a serena que deseaba fervientemente que sus amigas pudieran encontrar el amor que ella encontró, pero sabia…en el fondo sabia…que eso no era posible. Es decir, era posible!!... todas se habían enamorado antes, algunas lo estaban ahora, y era conciente de que si tuvieran la oportunidad se arriesgarían, pero su pensamiento recurrente se relacionaba con las batallas, con la posibilidad de no sobrevivir, con la posibilidad de poner en riesgo a la otra persona, con la posibilidad de ser sumamente heridas… y sabían todo eso porque acompañaron a serena una y otra vez derramar lagrimas por el dolor terrible de perder a la persona que amaba.

Pero su corazón aun esperaba algo. Sabía muy en el fondo que sí, que esa persona iba a llegar... algún día…pero iba a llegar.

Se dio cuenta que su bebida se encontraba a su lado hacia bastante tiempo y delicadamente agarro la copa para observar el color del contenido a la altura de sus ojos, le gustaba ese color…

Lita era romántica… era muy fuerte, eso todos lo sabemos, pero en el fondo era tierna y soñadora como cualquier mujer. Y como cualquier mujer… necesitaba de alguien que la protegiera y la contuviera porque sus sentimientos, también eran frágiles.

_Lita… ¿eres tu?_

Lita diviso, a través del vaso… la sombra de un hombre. Se sintió apenada y tímidamente miro hacia arriba.

Un muchacho con cabello dorado la miraba tiernamente y un tanto risueño. Con ojos interrogantes le pregunto:

-_ ¿Lita?... ¿eres tu?_

Lita lo miro incrédula.

- ¿B_enji?_

- _Si, lita…y efusivamente agrego: ¡¡¡no puedo creer que seas tu!!! ¿Cómo has estado?_

Lita se callo un momento… sin encontrar palabras…

_- Ehh... bien! Pasaron tantas cosas!! Jej_

_- Oh! Claro... si_ - respondió levemente incomodo y volvió a sonreír. – _¡¡¡Que bueno que estés bien!!_

Lita sonrió hacia un costado. Estaba contenta y confundida a la vez. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía.

**SEGUNDA CANCION: **.com/watch?v=cddLp09XzkI

Ellos habían sido amigos mucho tiempo. Años atrás.

Ella había estado enamorada de él pero lo oculto durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando se animó a decírselo, faltaban dos días para que el fuera a estudiar a otra ciudad.

Lita no quería dejar que se fuera sin saberlo. Y las actitudes de él para con ella le hicieron pensar que quizás sería correspondida. No esperaba que se quedara con ella, por supuesto. Ella quería que él fuera a continuar su carrera, que cumpliera sus metas, pero al menos quería que él le dejara algo, una esperanza… quizás un beso y un… "nos veremos después".

Pero no paso exactamente así.

En una fiesta de despedida unos días antes, organizada por todos sus amigos, incluida lita, entre el barullo ella le había dicho a él que "nunca la iba a comprender", y entre las reiteradas preguntas de él sobre la razón de su comentario, ella contestaba nuevamente lo mismo…hasta que en un momento el la petrificó contestando…

- _¿Cómo estas tan segura Lita? ¡Te puedo llegar a sorprender!_..Dejando un vació helado en medio. Ambos quedaron callados. El estaba serio. Y ella inmóvil.

Quizás fue esto que paso que provoco que lita comenzara a fijarse en las actitudes de el ese ultimo tiempo. Habían pasado muchos, pero muchos momentos juntos y compartido muchas cosas, pero esta vez, habían estado más conectados que nunca. Al menos. Era lo que lita sentía.

Pero sucedió… que con el pasar de los días, había llegado la hora de la despedida. Definitivamente era la ultima vez que iba a poder abrazarlo, y hablar con el… al menos por mucho tiempo.-

Ella debía volver a su casa, pues el viajaba de madrugada. Y algunos amigos habían llegado a su casa para despedirlo. Así que el, la acompaño hasta la puerta.

Usualmente eso no sucedía, puesto que como eran tan amigos ella iba y venia casi como si se tratase de su propia casa, pero el no solo la acompaño hasta la puerta, sino a su casa que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de ahí… charlando, al llegar, ella comenzó…

Le dijo que lo iba a extrañar, que si pudiera que le escribiera, y que si algún día volvía… que por favor se lo hiciera saber. Le dio gracias por todo lo que compartieron, le dio las gracias por haberla escuchado…

El callaba. Pero asintió con cada palabra que lita decía.

Preparándose para hablar…él suspiro… y abrió la boca para decir…

**Continua…capitulo 2**** (sigue la misma canción)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO DOS:**_

_ ¡¡¡_Benjamin_!!!!- le grito uno de los amigos que había corrido a buscarlo. -V_en rápido…que se hará tarde_!!!

Él quedo boquiabierto… y lita frunció el ceño tristemente sabiendo que el debía irse.

Se abrazaron muy fuerte, sin decir palabra. Y el se aparto sin soltarla para darle un beso muy fuerte mientras la abrazaba de la misma manera.

Se separo finalmente… y sonriendo dijo - ¡adiós!

Todo paso muy rápido, Lita se dio vuelta para verlo irse… pero el ya estaba a gran distancia…no pudo pronunciar palabra. Solo se tocó los labios con los dedos. Los tenia tibios, y rojos aún.

Se sentía muy triste por la partida, y se sentía feliz a la vez porque estaba confiada en su cariño.

Le mando varias cartas, algunas demasiado tristes, a las que solo el respondía con palabras de aliento, le decía que no podía saber que ella estuviera mal. Ella solo recordaba sus palabras:

- "_Lita...espérame_". -

Y solo podía pensar en ellas.

Pero un mal día, una carta llego.

El le contaba que las cosas con el estudio le iban bastante bien, que había logrado adaptarse a ese lugar, que era muy probable que no volviera. Le pidió que buscara algún chico que pudiera realmente hacerla mas feliz que el. Que el siempre la querría como su amiga. La que siempre fue. Pero que no se alejara, que le siguiera escribiendo, que… Lita no leyó mas.

Quemo la carta en un intento de borrar todo su recuerdo. Pero no lo logro.

Todos conocemos a lita recordar al chico que le rompió el corazón…

Pero el estaba ahí. Frente a ella, después de tanto, tanto tiempo.

**TERCERA CANCION: **.com/watch?v=TENV8IhpZ2A&feature=related

- _¿Lita?_

Ella volvió de sus pensamientos

-_ Ah?... pe… perdón.. .que decías?_

- _Te decía ¡que bueno que estés bien!_

Lita quedo callada. Lo miraba seriamente. Intentando buscar en su rostro, en sus pensamientos, la razón por la cual la lastimo de esa manera.

Pero el pareció escucharla

- _Lita...yo… hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte_.-

Se sentó…y agarro su mano. La miro a los ojos y con una expresión sincera hablo:

"_Mira, yo se que te hice daño. Se que paso mucho tiempo, que debes haberlo olvidado todo. Pero quiero que lo sepas para luego irme y no aparecer jamás.._

_Siempre te amé lita. Siempre estuve contigo y me sentía con tranquilidad, me alegrabas los días, me llenabas de dulzura, siempre me contuviste, siempre me acompañaste, siempre me cocinaste cosas ricas (sonríe), y yo me resistía a la idea de abandonarte; si había una razón para quedarme en la ciudad eras tu, pero necesitaba seguir con mi carrera y descubrir si mis sentimientos por ti eran de una eterna amistad o si realmente te amaba lo suficiente como para vivir mi vida contigo. Así que me fui._

_Si te dije que me esperaras era para que supieras que quería volver contigo, que quería verte, que quería que pensaras en mi y que nunca dejaras de quererme…porque yo… yo estaba decidido a estar contigo…_

_Pero un día lo pensé. Me di cuenta que estabas sufriendo. Eran muchas cosas que yo no podía brindarte. Tú estabas esperándome a toda costa, y a cambio de nada. Yo no sabía cuanto tiempo podría demorar allí. Podrían haber sido muchos mas años de los que fueron, y tu… tu estabas sufriendo igual que yo… pero eras tu lo que mas me preocupaba..._

_Yo necesito que hoy…tú sepas que yo aun te amo, que en todo este tiempo he vuelto a buscarte una y otra vez, y que nunca pude encontrarte. Nadie supo a donde te fuiste, y yo, aun sabiendo que existían las posibilidades de que estuvieras con otra persona, que estuvieras casada, o simplemente enamorada…sabia que debía buscarte porque no puedo vivir sin que tu sepas que nunca quise herirte, lo único que quise era que fueras tan feliz como me hiciste a mi. Tú me brindabas felicidad, y yo solo tristezas._

_Lamenté que hubiera tenido que llegar el final para que yo me decidiera a admitir mis sentimientos. Pero ya paso._

_Si tú dispones. Me levantare, sin decir nada y me iré. Sabiendo que mi tranquilidad esta en verte feliz, libre y mas hermosa de lo que recordaba._

_Si tú dispones. Yo me quedare en esta mesa. Y de este bar saldremos y yo te haré feliz todos los días de mi vida, te daré los hijos que quieras, te guardare cuanto secreto necesites ocultar, te contendré cada vez que te sientas triste, cada vez que te sientas impotente, y te daré todos los besos y caricias que necesiten tus ganas a cada minuto del día._

_Si tú dispones… yo te amare cada noche y cada día durante toda mi vida._

Lita. Inmutable. Baja la mirada. Y recorre a cada una de las personas en las mesas. Mira cada rostro, mira a cada uno de los artistas en el escenario. Piensa en cada una de sus amigas. Piensa en serena.

Suspira y apoya ambas manos en su pecho para sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora, un temblor recorre todo su interior. Pasan unos segundos hasta que atina a responder:

"_Benji… quédate…" – _

_**Ambos corazones se tranquilizaron… y lentamente, el se levanto de su silla, para tomarla en sus brazos, desesperadamente.**_

POR FAVOR!! NO SE OLVIDEN DE LAS REVIEWS…

GRACIAS POR VISITARME..

SAILOR BESOS..


End file.
